The New Three Doctors
by Jason Duffy
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS: Amy and Rory are gone, causing the Doctor to finally snap. In a fit of rage between him and his wife, he crashes the TARDIS on earth, causing something to happen that hasn't happened in a while. Featuring Doctors nine, ten and eleven, River Song, and a whole lot of people you haven't seen in a while!
1. Guilt and Intentions

**Authors Note: I recently watched the original Doctor Who story arc "The Three Doctors." I know very little of the original "Doctor Who" but I still enjoyed the concept of regenerations meeting each other. On that note, I have seen every episode of the modern Doctor Who. And I have wondered what it would be like to have Nine, Ten and Eleven meet. Keep in mind that there are massive spoilers for the episode entitled "The Angels Take Manhattan" in this first chapter. I do not own Doctor Who. That would be BBC. If I owned Doctor Who, I wouldn't be living in an apartment building.**

**Chapter One**

The Eleventh Doctor stood at the console of his TARDIS. His wife, River Song, stood on the opposite side of the console, piloting the box that was bigger on the inside. The Doctor was holding back tears of loss, while River stood there with a stern face, trying to pretend that she hadn't just witnessed her parent's being zapped back through time by a Weeping Angel. There was a deafening silence. Even the TARDIS seemed to be saddened at the loss of the passengers. There was no going back to change things, not this time. The Doctor saw Amy and Rory's tombstone. He couldn't save them. He could not even bear to face them. He could only see himself now as a failure.

River looked up from the TARDIS console, if only for a brief moment, and sighed. The Doctor looked up from his lap and returned the sigh. "River, what are you doing?"

River didn't bother looking up this time. "Just piloting the TARDIS, my love."

"Yes, but...where? When?"

"I don't know. Do you have someplace in mind?"

"I don't know." The Doctor contemplated his current situation. "Perhaps it's time I face the facts. I screw up people's lives. The Daleks are right, I'm the Oncoming Storm. I'm the Predator. I'm no Doctor."

"You read Amy's letter." River pointed out. "She told you that she and Rory lived happy lives; that everything turned out okay. You don't screw up people's lives, you enrich them."

The Doctor was sad, frustrated, and now he was angry. "No. No, I don't enrich people's lives. I bring them along for selfish reasons, and often end up losing them!" The Doctor said, getting up and taking the controls from her, "Twelve hundred years is long enough."

The Doctor immediately sent the TARDIS spinning into the planet Jupiter. After crashing the ship, the Doctor started pulling all sorts of switches. "Doctor, what are you doing?!" River cried.

"What I need to do. I made the decision to be the last Time Lord, I am the reason Gallifrey was time-locked. But I made the selfish choice to spare myself from my own judgement. Well no more. From here on out, my fate will be that of my people!"

"You can't possibly mean - -" River shouted.

"Oh yes I can. I am unlocking Gallifrey just long enough for me to lock myself in with them." The TARDIS started to grind, creating sparks and small explosions in itself. "But only I'm going. River, take your time-vortex-manipulator-watch-thingy and get out of here!"

River opted for a different approach. Drawing her gun, "she aimed for the TARDIS console. "Not happening, Sweetie." River fired right through the glass. The TARDIS instantly flung itself away from Jupiter, and hurtled itself back towards earth. The blue box traversed space and time, causing ripples to echo throughout the universe. Finally, the time machine crashed.

As the smoke cleared, River stood up and kicked the Doctor while he was down. "Are you mad? Trying to kill yourself? What good would that do?"

"Technically...I - - I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was only trying to lock me in a war where all of Gallifrey, and the Dalek empire would want me dead. So I was not directly trying to kill myself."

"Oh, you shut up!" River yelled. "You don't get to use your loopholes this time!" River was crying now. "You lost Amy and Rory. Fine! I get it! But much worse has happened to previous companions! You know that Amy and Rory are getting a full life of happiness out of this, so why do this to yourself? Why do this to me?"

"River..."

"No. No, shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses!" River stormed off to the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor was calling for her. "River! River come back here! I'm sorry!"

"No!" River exclaimed. I don't want to look at you right now!"

River swung the doors to the TARDIS opened. Standing on the other side of the doors was a man in a black leather jacket, and blue jeans. He had very short hair, and a grin that stretched from one absurdly-long ear to the other. The man looked inside the TARDIS and asked "I'm sorry, but could you tell me if there are any other blue boxes that are bigger on the inside?" River smacked the man as hard as she could, and walked past him. The man held his face in pain as he watched her walk away. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Something you're going to do!" River called back.

"Going to do? Who are you?" the man muttered as he turned back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was inside staring at the man that River had just smacked. "No. Way."

The man stepped inside of the TARDIS and simply said "Hello. I'm the Doctor.


	2. Old Friends

**Author's Note: BBC owns Doctor Who. If I were the owner, I would get my own TARDIS. **

**Chapter Two**

"Yes you are." Eleven stated.

"I'm sorry?" The man asked.

"You. The Doctor. Being him. Yes, you are. Number eight...nine? You'll forgive me if I've mixed you up with someone else, it has been a while since I had your ears."

"My ears?"

"Wait, that's right. You are nine aren't you? Because before you, I was time-locking Gallifrey, and after you I was...wearing Converse."

"So, wait, you're the Doctor?" Nine asked.

Eleven nodded. "Yep. And you're the Doctor."

"But if we're in the same place at the same time...doesn't that mean we could...mess things up?"

"Nah. The Reapers won't come over something like this. If there were two Nines or two Elevens, than that could cause problems. But since we inhabit two distinctly separate bodies, we should be fine. It's happened before, remember? A few times at least."

"And during those other times, something bad was happening."

"...Well yes that's true, but enough bad has happened to me already, so you'll excuse me if I don't seem anxious to get into trouble right now."

"Well, this is unexpected." Nine looked around at the inside of the TARDIS. "What happened to the TARDIS?"

"Hmm? Oh, it exploded. Long story. Twenty minutes: no TARDIS, no screwdriver. We won, by the way. Got a new screwdriver out of it though. It is much cooler than the old one."

"Are you dissing my screwdriver?"

"Why not? Am I not allowed to? It was mine too y'know. I just happen to possess the cooler one now. It's 'hip.'"

"Yeah, I suppose it would take someone in a bow tie to make use of the word 'hip.'"

The Eleventh Doctor took a long, hard look at his past self. "Did you just insult my bow tie?"

"Well, you insulted my screwdriver!"

"But bow ties are cool..."

While the two Doctors were bickering, a young woman with blonde hair entered the TARDIS. "Doctor?"

The two Doctors both turned towards the woman's voice and said in unison "Yes?" Eleven froze in shock while Nine seemed more concerned about getting back into his argument with his future self.

"Rose?" Eleven asked.

"Yeah?" Rose replied. Then, turning to Nine, she asked "Doctor, who is this?"

"Who is this?" Nine replied, looking back and forth between Eleven and Rose. "Uh...this is John Smith of the TARDIS inspection company."

Eleven covered his face in embarrassment. "Really?"

"John Smith?" Rose asked. "Don't you use that name a lot, Doctor?"

Nine sounded exasperated at this point. "Yes. But...uh..."

Eleven finally interrupted. "She doesn't know about the regeneration process yet?"

"No. She hasn't seen it yet." Nine adjusted his jacket before continuing. "And if I'm lucky, she won't have to."

Rose was very confused. It was at this point that River Song stormed back into the TARDIS. "I'm not here to apologize. I just forgot my phone-" River stared at the young woman in the TARDIS. "Rose? Rose Tyler?"

Rose, looking frustrated, asked Nine "How is it that two people I've never met before seem to know me?"

River looked at Eleven. "I can't believe you. We have one fight, and so you call up an old flame?"

Rose was now confused and very uncomfortable.

Eleven tried to reason with River. "River, that's not what happened! And even if I was going to look up an old girlfriend because of something, don't you think it would of been the few times you tried to kill me?"

"Oh!" River, clearly angry to a whole new degree, took out her pistol and fired a few more rounds into the TARDIS console. "Goodbye!" River hit a few buttons on her vortex manipulator, and left to another time and another place.

Eleven was busy looking over his busted up TARDIS. Rose was giving Nine the "You've got some explaining to do" look. Nine decided to break the silence. "So, Mr. Smith? Looks like you're busy."

"Oh, don't you go anywhere, I'm not done with you yet, baldy."

"Baldy?"

Rose was not going to have it anymore. "Doctor, who is that" she asked, pointing at Eleven, "And who was that?" Rose asked, referring to River.

Nine put his hands in his jacket pockets. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. First off, I don't know who that cranky woman was. But Mr. Bow Tie over there would be...me."

"You?" Rose asked.

Eleven, who now had his head peeking in some holes in the console, waved his right hand in the air and yelled. "Yep! I'm him!"

"How can he be you? You look nothing alike. You sound nothing alike."

Eleven took a deep breath. "When a Time Lord is close to death, we have a way of...cheating death."

Rose stared at her Doctor. "Cheating death? How?"

Eleven pulled his head out of the console. "You see, Rose...Time Lords have the ability to regenerate their bodies. Every single cell can be revived, but the appearance changes of the Time Lord in question also changes. I am your Doctor, only I'm a few hundred years older."

"A few hundred years older? So what, you're supposed to be...twelve hundred?"

"Perhaps. Honestly, I've lost track over the years. Could be a million for all I know."

"A million years old?" Rose scoffed.

"Well, probably not that old. Not yet at least." Eleven replied.

"Well either way," Nine interjected, "We should probably get over to my TARDIS and start working on a way to fix yours then. Right?"


	3. The Danger of Foreknowledge

**Author's Note: I do not own Doctor Who. Or Doctor Who. Or Doctor Who. Got it? **

**Chapter Three**

London was bustling with activity. No one noticed the out-of-place blue box in the alleyway. No one paid attention to the blonde girl. No one paid attention to the man in the bow tie. No one paid attention to the man in the leather jacket. But it was these three people that should have stood out most in the streets. For these three were time travelers. The man in the bow tie and the man in the jacket had distinctly different faces, yet were the same man, aged hundred of years apart. They were the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords, Gallifrey's last son. The man in the bow tie was on his eleventh regeneration while the man in the jacket was on his ninth. The girl who was with them, Rose Tyler, was Nine's traveling companion, and has only just met her Doctor's future self.

"Excuse me," Eleven asked, "But how far is your TARDIS from out here?"

Nine didn't bother to turn to Eleven, but answered "Just down the road, next to Jackie's house."

Eleven stopped short. "Jackie? Don't tell me I'm going to have to see her."

"Not if we're lucky." Nine retorted.

Rose elbowed Nine in the ribs. "Hey, that's my mum you're talking about!" Nine sped up his pace, leaving Rose and Eleven trailing behind a bit. Rose turned to Eleven with a question. "So, if you're from his future, that means you're from my future to?"

Eleven found it hard to look at Rose, knowing full well what her future held. "Yes, that's right."

"So, what happens to...us?"

"Sorry?" asked Eleven.

"I mean, you and I, we are more than just friends, I know that for certain. But there was that woman in the TARDIS, and...I just want to know what happened to us."

"Foreknowledge is dangerous."

"Do I look like I'm stupid? I can tell that there was something going on between you and that woman. She called me an old flame. You called me an old girlfriend. I can tell that we didn't last, I just want to know why! Am I wasting my time with you-him?"

Eleven stopped walking. Rose stopped walking. Eleven looked into her eyes. He knew her fate. He knew that he couldn't stop it. A year from now, she would be whisked away into another dimension, one where he could not follow her. But even after he found her again, she chose to be with his clone. The clone that could age and grow old, was the Doctor that she chose. "Just listen, I am hundreds of years older than your Doctor. I was never going to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. Just remember that it will be your choice to spend the rest of your life with me."

Rose looked sad. "That's what I want."

"Hey!" Nine called from the other side of the block, "Let's get going!"

A mysterious figure shadowed the three travelers, watching from the shadows and alleyways. And while no one noticed the three time travelers, no one would recall the being that followed them.

"Here we go!" Nine said with glee, "Here's my TARDIS!"

"Thanks for bringing me here. I'll just have to wait until my TARDIS repairs itself." Eleven said.

The three entered the blue box. "Wow! It is cramped in here!"

"Oi! First you insult my screwdriver, then my hair, and now my TARDIS? Why should I let you stay here if you're gonna keep that up?"

"Well, mainly because you'd have to throw yourself out if you didn't let me stay, which wouldn't be very forward thinking, now would it?"

"I've never been much of a forward thinker, now have I?"

"No, I suppose not."

Suddenly, the familiar sound of a working TARDIS was heard. The grinding noise echoed throughout Nine's TARDIS. "Alright!" Nine yelled, "Who touched the controls?"

Rose held her hand up saying, "Not me!"

Eleven stood on the far side of the TARDIS, next to the closed doors. "I've been over here the whole time...Me. However, I do have to say, it sounded like the TARDIS we heard was coming from the outside. Do you mind if I check? Of course not." Eleven spun around to face the doors. "Geronimo." He muttered. Eleven carefully opened the doors, only to find a set of police box doors, outside facing him. "What?"

The police box doors swung open, revealing that it was much bigger on the inside. A man popped his head out of the newly materialized TARDIS. The man had brown hair, similar to Eleven's, however, this hair was much shorter, and stood up a bit in the front. The man's chin line was much smaller than Eleven's, and the man wore a blue suit. Eleven knew exactly who this was staring at him. The man in the blue suit said with a smirk, "Hello, I'm the Doctor.


	4. Wibbly-Wobbly

**Author's Note: My inbox has been getting a lot of emails informing me of reviews. But a lot of the reviews are from guests. I have a system of rewarding reviews. Halfway through a story, I like to reward the most helpful reviewers by writing up an original character named after that reviewer, (unless the reviewer would prefer a different name of their choosing be used.) I have appreciated all the reviews so far, but I have no way of contacting those not logged into FanFiction when they review. If you would provide helpful reviews (suggestions, constructive criticism or just plain encouragement) please be logged in to FanFiction so that I can recognize you in the story. **

**-Also, speaking of reviews, I have had a few people ask if River will return in the story. Without giving anything away, yes. Yes, River will return at some point. But not yet. :)**

**As if you don't know by now that I am not the BBC or Steven Moffat. Besides, I don't think the creators of Doctor Who would be posting on FanFiction anyway. **

**Chapter Four**

The Time Vortex rarely saw any visitors other than the same old Police Box. Inside this police box that was the last Time Lord, the Doctor. Traveling with him was Donna Noble, a plucky, if annoying redhead who had been traveling with the Doctor on a couple of adventures so far. And then there was Dr. Martha Jones. Martha had given up traveling with the Doctor for about a year now. But after helping stop an invasion of Sontarans, she opted to travel with the Doctor for one last adventure. Now, she was going home. The Doctor had removed his coat, and was now wearing his favorite blue suit with a pair of Converse sneakers.

"Um..." The Doctor said. "Well, that's not right."

"What's not right?" Martha asked.

"Time and space is rippling!"

"What?" Donna questioned. "Rippling? Like water?"

"Well, kind of. It's not physically rippling. After all, time isn't physical, and neither is space, so it can't physically ripple. **Well**, I suppose the Time Vortex could ripple physically, though I've never watched the Vortex for ripples. Then again - -"

"Oi!" Donna yelled, "Get to the point!"

"That's just it! I'm not sure that there is a point. The TARDIS is working just fine!"

Martha decided to interject here, "Well, if everything is just fine, why don't we land?"

"No reason. Let's get to landing then. Allons-y!"

The TARDIS groaned as the grinding noise it often made began. A few sparks began to fly through the air. "Hold on! This landing may be rough!"

Suddenly, all noise ceased. No bumps, no grinding noises, just silence. Martha looked at the Doctor. "Rough?"

"I said it 'may be rough.' Excuse me if it wasn't."

Donna decided to ask the question everyone was wondering. "So where are we?"

"Excellent question, Ms. Noble!" The Doctor said as he rushed towards the doors. He swung the doors open, and on the other side of the doors was a man. The man wore a bow tie, and braces. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. This is Donna Noble and Martha Jones. Would you excuse me for a second?" The Doctor quickly shut the doors. "Alright, judging from the way people dress, we seem to be in the 1920s."

"And where are we?" Martha asked.

"Judging from the surroundings, it is either a night club or my TARDIS out there."

"What?" Donna asked.

Eleven opened the doors to the recently landed TARDIS. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Yes, I know you're the Doctor, and guess what: he's the Doctor too. Now, I just want to ask what on earth you are doing here?"

Donna was very confused. "How can there be more Doctors? Besides, you two look nothing like the Doctor!"

Martha looked at Donna and replied, "Regeneration. I've never seen it, but he can change his appearance when he's close to dying. Am I right, Doctor?"

Ten was standing against the TARDIS console. "Yes, Martha, that would seem to be the logical explanation. But I must say, Braces, I don't remember ever being you." A grin came across his face. "Are you from my future then?"

"Yes, yes. And if I memory serves me right, you're Ten, which makes me Eleven and him Nine."

Nine waved his fingers at his other future self. "Hello!"

Ten waved back to Nine. "Yes, Hello, I remember you. Where are you right now? Rogue Dalek? Autons?"

Nine thought for a second. "Just brought Margaret's egg back to Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Ooh." Ten grimaced, "The Slitheen."

Donna turned to Martha and quietly asked "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

"Nope." Martha replied.

Eleven asked Ten, "You're turn. Where are you coming from?"

Ten looked at Nine who promptly closed his eyes and put his fingers in his ears. He began to sing a little tune as to drown out his other selves.

Ten turned back to Eleven. "Jenny. I just lost our daughter of one day."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

Ten turned to Nine and slapped him in the shoulder. "Oi! You can stop singing now!"

Rose had been hanging back in the other TARDIS, but was now starting to make her way out into the new one. "Doctors?"

All three Doctors turned to Rose and replied in unison, "Yeah?"

Ten got very choked up when he saw Rose. "Rose?"

"Hey. Do I know you?"

"Well, y'know me, always getting nervous and...making no sense."

"That's clear now. But do I know you? Are you another Doctor? Another TARDIS, another Doctor? Do I have that right?"

Ten took a deep breath before proclaiming "Yep! You got me!"

Nine asked the question that had been on his mind since they met Ten. "Now, if we've got the three of us here, are we going to meet the rest of us? Eight, Seven, Six, Five - -"

"Five! Mr. Celery Stick! I met him last Christmas!"

"We know." Eleven and Nine said.

"So now what?" Martha asked. "Is there something we need to do? Is there some kind of emergency?"

"Well, this has happened before." Nine commented. "And during those times, we had to deal with some threatening situations."

"Threatening?" Donna piped up, "I've faced Mount Vesuvius. I've saved the Ood. I helped stop the Sontarans! What kind of threatening situations can outdo all that?"

"The deadly Game of Rassilon?" Ten suggested.

"Omega's plot to destroy time itself?" Nine contributed.

"Don't forget Dastari and Chessene trying to perform dangerous experiments with time." Eleven reminded his selves.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Donna shouted, turning her back, "Sorry for bovvering you!"

Nine whispered to Ten "Why are we traveling with **her?**"

"Don't ask." Ten whispered back.

Eleven began walking around the TARDIS. His mind was scrambling with thoughts of loss. _Ameila...Rory...I never should have brought you along..._

"Doctor?"

Eleven turned around.

Nine had called Eleven who had been wandering towards the doors. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere I suppose."

Ten had a stern look, and was wearing his glasses (or as he called them, his "brainy specs.") "We were just discussing why the three of us have happened to arrive here. Do you know what year it is?"

Rose spoke up at this point, "I saw a newspaper on the way here. It's December 20, 2012."

"Ooh..." Ten mocked, "Mayan Apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?" Donna and Martha asked.

"Oh please." Nine laughed.

"Yeah. I know that's not true." Rose said, "I saw the earth die in the year 5,000,000,000."

"Of course it's not true." Ten reaffirmed. "Unless the Mayans had time travel, which they didn't, they had no way of knowing what the world would be like in 2012, and whether it would end then or not."

"Just rubbish, I suppose you'd say." Eleven said.

"Yeah, but it can't just be coincidence if all three of you are here. There has to be some reason."

"No, there doesn't." Eleven said.

"Surely you must be kidding." Ten said.

"No, I'm not. This is no more than coincidence." Eleven was serious. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll wait in my own TARDIS for it to finish repairs."

"How can you deny that something is happening?" Nine yelled at him.

"Because I choose to deny it. I am the Doctor. You are my past. I have dealt with enough for one day, so I do dare to deny it!"

With that, Eleven left the TARDIS in anger.


	5. Timey-Wimey

**I do not own Doctor Who or the BBC.**

**Chapter Five**

"So are we gonna just let him walk away?" Rose asked.

"What do you want me to do? Arrest him?" Ten asked.

"He's one of us." Nine chipped in, "But it doesn't look like he's going to be helping us anytime soon."

"So, how many more of you blokes should we be expecting?" Donna asked, "Eight others?"

"Oh, I doubt it." Ten replied, "I'm willing to bet that those regenerations are time-locked since I time-locked Gallifrey during my eighth incarnation."

"Not necessarily." Nine corrected. "Gallifrey wasn't locked, it was the events of the Time War that I time-locked. That includes Gallifrey and whoever was on the planet, but it also included the Daleks, the Cruciform and the mis-creations made during the war. But that wouldn't have affected our past incarnations. After all, don't forget that Celery Stick met you at some point."

"Ah, but that means little if you look at the fact that he traveled to my time before the time-lock was put in place in the first place!" Ten rebuked.

"But it wasn't he that traveled to you, it was both yours and his TARDIS'...TARDISI? TARDISEES?...that merged!"

"But don't forget how the merged composite-TARDIS still looked like my TARDIS, which means we were more so in my time - -"

"Shut it!" Rose yelled. "This is getting us nowhere!"

Donna leaned against a wall in the TARDIS. "You can tell that she's bovvered." Donna muttered to Martha.

Rose continued, "Could we please focus on what is going on here?"

Ten and Nine held their heads in shame.

"Alright." Rose conceded. "Go on then, figure out what we need to do."

"Assuming we are the only Doctors that are arriving at the same point" Ten began, "Then we need to find out what is going on now, rather than wait for nothing."

"Very good. But first, I want to ask you a question." Nine said.

"Go on, shoot." Ten responded.

"If you've already lived through this as me, then can you see what's coming?"

"Eh...I can see very little. The time-stream **is **a bit wibbly-wobbly - -"

"Timey-wimey?" Nine finished.

"Yes." Ten said, "But I can remember a few things...well...a few minor things. Of course that all depends on what your definition of minor is."

"You can remember? Anything we should know?" Nine asked.

"Only that we are gonna wish we moved the TARDIS before convening this meeting."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"...Jackie's coming." Ten groaned.

At that instant, Jackie Tyler walked through the door of the TARDIS. "What on earth is going on here?"

"Mum!" Rose yelled in surprise.

"What? Doctor?" Jackie said to Nine, "You got your old face back?"

"What?" Nine and Ten said in unison.

"Wait a second, you've met me?" Ten asked.

"Of course I've met you...two Doctors? Rose? Rose, why are there two Doctors?"

"Long story, Mum. But how do you already know about the new Doctor?"

"Hold on!" Ten yelled. "Foreknowledge is dangerous! Rose and I need to close our eyes and ears, and make lots of noise!"

Rose and Nine looked at Ten funny.

"Now!" Ten demanded.

Rose and Nine did as Ten asked, a little begrudgingly.

"Jackie, tell me, how long ago was the invasion of the Sycorax?"

"The invasion? The Christmas Invasion?"

"Of course, that invasion, Jackie!"

"That had to be about two months ago."

"So you've met me. But the Rose in this TARDIS is about three months younger than the Rose from your time."

"What are you talking about? Where's my Rose then?"

"Foreknowledge is dangerous, Jackie. I want you to close your eyes and ears and hum to yourself, like they're doing." Ten said pointing at Nine and Rose.

"Oh!" Jackie said, "Alright then."

As Jackie did what Ten requested of her, Ten tapped on Rose's and Nine's shoulders. "Okay, Jackie here is about three months from your future."

"My future mum?" Rose asked.

"Mind if I ask why she's doing that now?" Nine asked, referring to Jackie's humming and closed eyes and ears.

"Hmm?" Ten asked, "Oh no reason. I just don't want to have to talk to her for now."

"That is so rude." Rose said with a smile on her face.

"Rude," Nine said, "But fantastic!"

"Yes, well then, let's look at the timeline we have now. There is your and Rose at the beginning, Jackie here is three months down the line, I'm about one-and-a-half to two years from Jackie, and then there's the other me who is...well...I don't know how far into the future he is."

"But that's four different points in time," Rose chipped in, "all at once!"

"And it's not just the time travelers either." Nine said.

"Exactly." Ten said, "The fact that Jackie is here, three months into her past, means that something is up."

"Time is unraveling." Nine said.

"But wait," Martha asked the Doctor, "If all of time is unraveling, then why does it seem to center around you and us? Why aren't there other things out of place?"

"I think the epicenter of this whole thing is coming from the TARDIS." Nine replied.

"Yes, well..." Ten began, "I'd say the same thing, only the TARDIS is fine. At least mine is. What about yours?"

Nine hopped over to his TARDIS to check on it. "Give me a second to check."

"Hold on a minute." said Donna, "If it could be coming from a TARDIS, what about the you-in-a-bow-tie? What about his TARDIS? Didn't he say it was damaged?"

"Donna, sometimes, you're brilliant!" Ten yelled.

At that moment, the grinding sound of a TARDIS faded into the scene. The familiar blue police box faded into view and then fully materialized.

"Is that a TARDIS in a TARDIS?" Rose asked.


	6. Stuff

**Author's Note: It is very hard to write for Nine, Ten and Eleven, simply because they have their own distinct speech patterns and personalities, even though they are the same person.**

**I do not own Doctor Who or the BBC.**

**Chapter Six**

_There is a saying that has haunted the last Time Lord since his latest regeneration. It was one Prisoner Zero who uttered it first. But the saying would continue to haunt and stalk the Doctor throughout time. And it must continue to stalk him, for he is the Doctor, and this saying is true. _

_Silence._

_Will._

_Fall._

Eleven wandered the streets of London. He rounded the corner of Canary Wharf and then made a sharp U-turn when he realized what lied beyond the London landmark. "Times Square? What's Time Square doing next to Canary Wharf?" Eleven ran further down the road and rounded another corner three blocks down. "The Taj Mahal? This isn't right." Eleven took a step back and took in the surroundings. Times Square was not in sight, nor was the Taj Mahal. Only London could be seen. There were London streets and London buildings. Nothing from America and nothing from India. "This is definitely not right." Eleven picked up a stone and threw it at the spot he found the Indian palace. The atmosphere rippled, like when a child throws a stone into a lake. "Localized inter-spatial displacement gateways? Well, that's just very much not right at all!"

Suddenly, River Song ran up from behind the Doctor. "Hello, Sweetie!"

"River? You're not gonna sock me again, are you?"

"Sock you? Sweetie, I haven't hurt you, have I?"

"You don't remember?"

"Sweetie, I just got here."

"You...just got here? Oh no..."

Then, from behind Eleven, came the disgruntled River Song. "All right, Husband, I'm willing to talk civilly if you are."

"Oh, hello, River!" Eleven said.

"Another me?" asked the first River.

"Another me?" asked the second River.

"This is **so **very not right." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor, what's going on?" asked the first River.

"Time is in flux. Everything is going wibbly right now. Localized inter-spatial displacement gateways are popping up almost randomly throughout London-quite possibly all of the earth-and if I don't fix it, I'm afraid that time and space could collapse. In other words: to the TARDIS!"

"Well, would you look at that?" Ten said, "A TARDIS within a TARDIS!"

Nine poked his head out of the TARDIS. "I thought that that **two** police boxes from the 1960s standing side-by-side on a London street corner in the twenty-first century might be a little too conspicuous. Mind if I park mine in here?"

"Nah." Ten replied, "No problem."

"If the only thing going wrong is a few people popping up in the wrong time, shouldn't it be simple enough to fix?" Martha asked.

"Oh, but it isn't just a few people." Ten answered, "It never is. There's something bigger going on here, and it obviously isn't natural."

"You see, if something isn't natural, that means someone is behind it, pulling the strings." Nine said.

"And if one has enough power to displace time, then one isn't going to just move a few people around." Ten finished.

Eleven popped out of Nine's TARDIS. "You're right. And it isn't just a few people, it's much worse. Could everyone step inside please?" Eleven rushed back into Nine's TARDIS.

Everyone was surprised to see Eleven inside Nine's TARDIS. "What's he doing in there?" Nine asked.

"I suppose we should ask him." Rose said.

Everyone walked into Nine's TARDIS, only to find another police box - Eleven's TARDIS - inside. So they continued on and entered Eleven's box. "A TARDIS within a TARDIS within a TARDIS?" Donna asked.

"TARDIS-ception!" Eleven exclaimed.

No one said a word.

"And being as how that movie hasn't come out yet, I guess none of you would have gotten the joke." Eleven said, "Anyway, as I was saying: There's a lot more going on than just a few people being displaced through time. I've observed entire cities being displaced here in London, and the TARDIS confirms that the displacements are happening all over the earth, but nowhere else."

It was here when both Rivers walked in from another one of the TARDIS' many rooms. "Three Doctors?" asked River One.

"Is it my birthday?" asked River Two.

"Please, just...just not now, Rivers." Eleven said, "There is work to be done, y'know."

"Sorry." said both Rivers.

"Who are these people?" Ten asked.

"Spoilers!" said both Rivers rather flirtatiously.

"Spoilers?" Nine asked.

Rose stared at the Rivers with contempt.

Martha's phone began to ring. "Sorry, I need to take this." she said as she stepped outside into Nine's TARDIS.

Ten walked up the ramp to the TARDIS control console, "So, if time and space is getting displaced, there's going to need to be a power source. And such a task would require a lot of power, which means it shouldn't be hard to track."

"The power source would have to be within range, as well." Nine said. The further it is from the earth, the more power it would need."

River One turned to her counterpart, "Should we tell them?"

"Perhaps we let them figure it out themselves."

"If you two oddballs know something," Nine began when Eleven smacked him in the face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You **really **don't want to get on her bad side." Eleven warned.

"Sorry." Nine said, "River, was it? What do you know?"

"Well, my counterpart and I already did the math." River One said.

"And we discovered that the kind of power needed to cause these disruptions in time and space would be...the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS?" asked everyone else.

"How could the TARDIS be doing this?"

"Oh, it's very simple." River One said, "It's not."

"Oh well that's simple, yeah?" Donna said, "It's not doing it, but it is? Do you think you make sense?"

"Oi!" Ten told Donna, "Calm down."

"Simply put," River Two began, "The TARDIS is powering these disruptions, not creating them."

"Then what's using the power?" asked Nine.

"I don't know." River Two answered.

"Well, a fat lot of good that does us." Nine said.

"If the TARDIS has enough power to cause these disruptions, wouldn't moving it out of orbit, or out of the solar system be enough to cut off the connection? Like pulling a plug?" Rose theorized.

"No." Ten answered. "The TARDIS is powered by the Eye of Harmony. It draws it's power from the universe itself. To be more accurate, whatever is causing the disruptions is using the TARDIS as a power convertor. Moving the TARDIS won't do anything. Won't break the connection, won't even weaken it."

"So, if we're going to work this out, we need to find what's drawing power from the TARDIS." Eleven said.

Martha entered the TARDIS again, "Get me a pen, Doctor."

Eleven pulled open a drawer hidden under the console. "Odd, I usually keep pens in here. Guess I'm out."

"Well then prepare to enter the following coordinates. We've got a problem. U.N.I.T. is on the phone, and things just got a whole lot worse."

**Author's Note: So there you have it. River is back, as many of you requested. But none of you requested two of her. Let me know what you think! R&R!**


	7. Friends and Enemies

**I do not own Doctor Who or the BBC.**

**Chapter Seven**

"Now, you listen to me! You cannot detain me here any longer! Do you know who I am? Well? Do you?" exclaimed the man in the holding cell.

"I know who you claim to be. And if you are who you say you are, then I'm the bleeding prime minister." replied the UNIT guard.

"I need to contact the Doctor!"

"Oh shut it!"

Then came the familiar grind of the TARDIS engines.

"That sound! I know that sound!" exclaimed the man in the cell. "He's come for me! Now you'll see who I am. And then I'll have you prosecuted for treason!"

After Ten's TARDIS fully materialized, Ten exited, and quickly closed the door behind him. The UNIT guard stood at attention and saluted the Doctor. "Sir! It is an honor, Sir!"

"Oh, put your hand down. Doesn't UNIT tell it's men that I don't like salutes?" Ten said.

"Yes, Sir!"

"And enough of this 'Sir' nonsense. Call me 'Doctor,' call me 'Doc' - no wait, that sounds wrong, don't call me 'Doc.'"

"Yes, Sir-I mean...yes, Doctor."

"Very good, now ol' chap, I hear that there is a man here claiming to be a very good friend of mine - a man called Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart - is that so?"

"Doctor? Is that you?" exclaimed the Brigadier.

"Sir Alistair, of course it's me!"

"You've changed your face again!"

"Oh, yes I have, more than just a few times since I last saw you."

"This man threw me in this cell. This is treason that cannot be tolerated!"

"Actually, Brigadier, you've travelled in time. This is the twenty-first century."

"The twenty-first century? But it was 1973 just yesterday! What year is it now?"

"A couple of different years, I believe. Time is fluid and running together. But I can definitely tell that this is the twenty-first century."

The Brigadier sat back in his cell. "The twenty-first century. Amazing."

"Well, don't feel too bad. You aren't the only one who's been displaced in the wrong time. There are others. In fact, there are two more of me inside the TARDIS!"

"Three of you at once? Well, doesn't that sound familiar?"

"Yes, I suppose it does."

The Doctor and his friend shared a hearty laugh. But as the laughter died down, both men's gaze fixed on the UNIT guard. The guard stood at attention, oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Ahem." The Doctor said, "You think you could let the Brigadier out of his cell?"

"Oh, well, I'll need to go secure permission from my superiors first. Shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes."

"Well then go get it! We will wait here." The Doctor assured the young guard.

The guard left the detention center and rushed off to find his superiors. After the guard was out of sight, the Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his coat pocket, unlocked the cell, and led his friend into the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" the Brigadier asked, "Who is that woman plugging her ears and humming?"

"Hmm?" asked the Doctor, "Oh, that's just Jackie. Ignore her. If we're lucky, she won't open her eyes for a while."

Ten and Brigadier entered into Nine's TARDIS, and then into Eleven's. This is where everyone else was waiting. "Brigadier!" called Nine and Eleven.

"Brigadier, these two are me, this is Rose Tyler, Martha Jones: soldier of UNIT, Donna Noble, River Song and River Song...I don't know her."

"But I do." Eleven said.

"Nice to see you again, Brig." Nine said, "How've you been doing?"

"Well, I just saw you the other day. Although I suppose that was a while ago for you."

"Well then what time are you from?" Eleven asked.

"Excuse me," Martha interrupted, "But is this really the time for catching up?"

"No, I suppose not." replied the Brigadier. "So, you're a soldier of UNIT?"

"Yes, Sir."

"She also traveled with me for a year." Ten said.

"Ah, another companion." said the Brigadier, as he looked around the TARDIS, "You've redecorated, I see - - what is that?!"

"What's what?" asked Eleven as he turned to look where the Brigadier was looking. Ten and Nine did the same, as did the companions.

All eyes were fixed in the corner of the TARDIS. There stood a seven-foot tall being in a black suit. Its eyes were hidden in the caverns of its brow. Its skin was a pale gray. Its hand consisted of three monstrous fingers. There it hung in the corner of the ceiling, evidently sleeping. It was one of the memory-proof beings that led the religion of the Silence.

"But that's not possible!" exclaimed Eleven, "You were all destroyed!"

"What is it?" asked Ten.

"A memory-proof being known as the Silent. Its people lead the Order of the Silence. As soon as you look away from it, you will forget you ever saw it."

"What?" Ten exclaimed.

"My pens. I've got to get my pens from the drawer here." said Eleven.

"But, Doctor" Martha started, "You said you were out of pens."

"I wouldn't be out of pens!" Eleven said, "I keep an abundant supply of pens and markers in case I ever run into these creatures."

"What good would that do?"

"I use them to make little hash marks on my arm whenever I see them. Ensures that after I forget them, that I still remember that they're there."

"You need pens? I've got one!" The Brigadier yelled.

"SSSSHHH!" said everyone to the Brigadier.

"Sorry!" whispered the Brigadier as he made a tiny hash mark on his arm. "Here, pass the pen along."

Everyone took the pen, and made a mark on their arm.

"It's odd though." Eleven said, "Usually, they travel in groups. Also, they're supposed to be dead."

The Brigadier reached for his pistol in his holster, but came up empty-handed. "Those imbeciles at UNIT took my weapon!"

"Doctor? It's stirring!" Donna pointed out, "What do we do?"

"What does it want?" Rose asked.

"The only thing the Silence has ever wanted..." Eleven said, "To kill me!"


	8. What Will Fall?

**Author's Note: Here I am trying to keep up with my pattern of updating as often as possible. Recently, Thephoenixandthedragon4ever conveyed confusion in a review of the last chapter. If anyone else is confused, let me do a quick recap of what's been going on. After Amy and Rory were zapped back in time during the last episode of Doctor Who, "The Angels Take Manhattan," the eleventh Doctor did something very out-of-character. Essentially, he tried to kill himself due to his grief in losing the latest in a long line of companions lost. River shot the TARDIS to stop the Doctor, and the two crashed on earth where they soon met the Doctor's ninth and tenth incarnations. They have also met Rose, Martha and Donna, all from different points in time. Eleventh discovered that time and space are becoming fluid and he also met a second River Song who has come from an earlier point in time than the River mentioned before. So, you've got three Doctors, two Rivers, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, and most recently, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart from the 1970s has joined the party. Also, there's a Silent sleeping in the TARDIS. Still confused? Fantastic. So without further ado, Allons-y, and Geronimo!**

**I do not own Doctor Who or the BBC.**

**Chapter Eight**

_Names? Those of the Order of the Silence took no names. The Silent were a race of beings that had no identity other than their own collective. They had one common name and one common purpose. The Silent would lead the Order of the Silence to put an end to the life of the Doctor. But when their objective failed, all of time collided. Well, more like all of time on earth collided. Because history demanded that the Doctor die at Lake Silencio Utah, on April 22, 2011, on earth, everything was happening at once. There were pterodactyls in the park, centurions on Main Street and Holy Roman Emperor Winston Churchill had negotiations with Cleopatra. Time was fluid, and the Silence continued to try to accomplish their objective. They prepared a trap for the Doctor. But the Doctor, as always, was one step ahead of his enemies. In the end, time was repaired, the Doctor escaped his fate by faking his death, and the race of the Silent died. All but one._

"Everyone, keep your voices down." Eleven whispered.

"It's asleep?" Ten asked, "Why is it sleeping in your TARDIS?"

"I don't even know how it got in...or when it got in."

"Did it sneak in when we we arrived at UNIT?" Nine asked.

"Doubtful." Eleven answered, "Odds are it's been here for much longer."

"Then how come we're only noticing it now?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, I think I'd remember seeing a giant, gray martian in the TARDIS!" Donna said.

"Like I said," Eleven said, "It's memory-proof. We probably have seen it and just forgot about it."

Donna spoke up again, "How could I forget a giant, gray martian in the corner?"

"It erases your mind. They've been on earth for centuries, if not longer. People cannot remember seeing them because people forget."

"So how do you remember?" Rose asked.

"I leave myself messages while watching them. Though, I can't remember what they look like after I stop looking, I can remember that they exist. That's pretty much it. But there's another thing that's bothering me. The TARDIS is supposed to automatically record audio during any encounter with the Silent, and then feed it to me after I've looked away. But why hasn't it done it before?"

"Doctor," asked the Brigadier, "But if we outnumber the creature, why should we be fearful of it?"

"Well, there is the fact that they can fire electricity from their fingers." Eleven said.

"Well, I suppose that does present a problem." responded the Brigadier.

"Wait...electricity? Is that their only advantage...their only physical advantage over us?" asked Nine.

"Well...yes, I suppose."

Nine slowly walked backwards towards the TARIDS console. "And I cannot take my eyes off of it, or else I'll forget?"

"Yes." Eleven responded.

"Then it's a good thing that I'm clever." Nine began operating the TARDIS, hands behind his back, as he kept his eyes fixed on the monster. He circled the console, and continued to operate it without averting his eyes. The engines hummed to life, causing the monster to stir.

"It's waking up!" Rose cried.

"Everyone, hold on to something!" Nine cried out, "And someone, get ready to open the TARDIS doors!"

River One rushed over to the doors of the TARDIS while she kept her eyes fixed on the beast. "Ready!"

As the engines died down, the Silent finally woke up. It made a strange clicking noise before saying "Doctor..."

"Now, River!" Nine yelled.

River opened the TARDIS doors, and a flood of water rushed inside. The Silent was sucked up out of the TARDIS, and into the Atlantic Ocean. The TARDIS was flooded. River struggled to close the door after the monster was gone. Nine piloted the TARDIS back to safe and dry ground.

River finally shut the door. The TARDIS automatically drained all the water. Everyone was gasping for air. All three Doctors, the two Rivers, the three companions and the Brigadier stood exhausted as they coughed up water. Then the impossible happened. "Why is everything wet?" asked Nine.

"That's odd." Eleven said.

The Brigadier started demanding answers. "Doctor? What just happened? Why is the TARDIS wet, and more importantly, why are **we **wet?"

The TARDIS screens began to flash. The audio of the most recent encounter with the Silent began to play over the TARDIS' speakers. Nine looked down at his feet. "What do we have here?"

"Listen!" Eleven said.

And they did listen. They listened to the entire recording. They listened to their voices as they discussed the Silent, and they listened to Nine's mad scheme to rid themselves of the monster.

"So, the Silent are back, eh?" Eleven said, "Not good."

"But how can't I remember?" Donna asked.

"Were you listening?" Rose asked Donna, "Or are you gonna ask another three times?"

"Alright then, no worries, no worries." Ten assured them.

"I don't know." Eleven said, "They don't need to breathe oxygen. I've seen them cooped up in tanks of water before. I doubt the Atlantic is gonna do anything."

"Well, we dropped it in the pond for now." Martha said, "So now what?"

Eleven looked saddened at the mention of the word 'pond.' He sat down in the chair next to the console. "What does it want? What is it even doing here? They should all be dead."

"Why do you keep saying that? Why should they be dead?" asked Ten.

"Spoilers!" smiled the two Rivers.

Eleven knew why the Silent ought to be dead. After all, it was one of the Silent who gave the death order on themselves as a species. "You should kill us all on sight." said the Silent. Those words still haunted the Doctor, as he often wondered if he did the right thing. Little did that Silent know that his words be broadcasted while all the world sat to see mankind take its first steps onto the moon. And because everything a Silent says creates a post-hypnotic command in someone's mind, everyone obeyed the order, and killed the Silence on sight. So how could this one have survived the onslaught?

"I can't say why that one is still alive, but I can tell you that..." Eleven picked up a wet device that had fallen at Nine's feet, "this device must have been washed off the TARDIS' circuits by the water. It looks like it was interfering with the TARDIS' automatic replay matrix. Could be why it hasn't been playing back the audio from previous encounters."

"Yet, we're no closer to figuring out what it wants, or what it is doing here?" Martha asked.

"Like I said earlier, it wants me dead. I just don't know what its plan is..."

"You will kill yourself." came a voice from the TARDIS' computer. Everyone looked to see that the TARDIS was playing a previous audio recording that had previously been prevented from automatic replay. "You will kill yourself, Doctor." hissed what was clearly the voice of the Silent. "You were all destroyed!" the recorded voice of Eleven whimpered. "Not all, Doctor. I alone survived your genocide." came the monster's voice again. "Now, you will kill yourself." "Doctor?" came River's pre-recorded voice, "Doctor get away from it!" "Melody Pond," hissed the Silent, "You who would fail your masters will destroy this TARDIS." What followed was static. After a few minutes of static, Eleven's voice was heard again. "River, what are you doing?" "Just piloting the TARDIS, my love." "Yes...but where? When?"

"Okay, stop it. Just stop replaying." Eleven commanded.

"So what happened?" Nine asked.

"What do you think? I tried to kill myself, and River shot the TARDIS."

"But why would you listen to it? Is it hypnotic or something?" Nine asked.

"Actually, yes. As far as we know, their commands implant post-hypnotic suggestions." River Two said.

"But, hypnotism doesn't work that way." Ten said, "Survival instincts are too strong for anyone to be hypnotized to death."

"True, but..." Eleven said.

"He just lost two of his latest companions at once." River Two said. "He was already filled with grief and loss. I believe that the Silent's command was just the push over the edge that the Doctor walked to on his own."

"These creatures are fierce!" Martha exclaimed.

"But Doctor," the Brigadier said, "How is it that any of this would cause time to malfunction the way it has been doing so?"

"That would be River's fault." Eleven said, "I think that when she shot the TARDIS, it corrupted time, making it fluid. The TARDIS was in the process of...doing something, when River shot it."

"I did it for you, my love." River Two said.

"Maybe, but you also did it under the command of the Silent we just flushed out."

"So if the TARDIS is fixed now, why hasn't time been repaired?" Donna asked.

"A good question, Donna." Ten said, "If only we knew the answer."


	9. Extermination Services

**By now you should know that I don't own Doctor Who or the BBC.**

**Chapter Nine**

"I don't see an easy solution, so we're going to have to manually seal the cracks in time if we want to stop it from bleeding. Like a great big, wibbly-wobbly Band-Aid." Eleven said.

"Don't you think we should concentrate on finding that Silent first? Otherwise, he could just mess things up again." The Brigadier asked.

"No, I don't think it was the Silent's plan to have time unravel like this. It was his plan to kill me gone wrong that caused this trouble."

Martha stepped up, "Doctor? UNIT just contacted me about the missing Brigadier. I told them that we picked him up, but..."

"But what?" asked Ten.

"There's another problem that has just come up."

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" cried the Daleks. The Tower of London and the surrounding area was infested with dozens of Daleks. "FIND THE HUMAN RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS CRIME!"

Kate Stewart, daughter of the Brigadier, and resident of Amy and Rory's native time-period, kicked her way out of her office. She was UNIT's head of scientific research, and thus easily found the biggest gun UNIT had. "Daleks..." Of course she had read the files about the Daleks, and her father and told her stories about the creatures, but she had seen them for herself when they and the Cybermen invaded earth. Kate charged her weapon and fired at every invading Daleks she could find. Kate made her way out of the tower, killing all enemies, and rescuing all who were in danger. When Kate herself escaped the Tower, she was surrounded by seven Daleks.

"YOU WILL DROP YOU WEAPON!" ordered one of the Daleks.

"I will do no such thing!" Kate rebuked.

"YOU WILL DROP YOUR WEAPON, OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Kate looked around, calculated her odds, and dropped the weapon. "What do you want?"

"ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS UNIT BASE?"

"I'm in charge here, yeah. What of it?"

"THEN YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS GUILTY OF KIDNAPPING DALEK PLATOON NUMBER FORTY-TWO!"

"Kidnapping?" Kate asked. "You invaded us!"

"INCORRECT!" another Dalek answered, "DALEK PLATOON NUMBER FORTY-TWO DID NOT INVADE EARTH. DALEK PLATOON NUMBER FORTY-TWO WAS EN ROUTE TO ENGAGE THE TIME LORDS!"

"The Time Lords?"

The TARDIS finally began to materialize behind the Daleks that surrounded Kate. Out stepped Eleven to confront the enemies. "Hey! Leave her alone. Talk to me."

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"SCANNING. . . TIME LORD IDENTITY CONFIRMED. THE DOCTOR IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE KIDNAPPING OF DALEK PLATOON FORTY-TWO. EXTERMINATE!"

All the Daleks turned to face the Doctor with weapons aimed at him. "Hold on, hold on!" Eleven shouted, "I just want to ask you a question. How many times have I defeated you?"

The Daleks halted their advance and scanned their databanks. "TWENTY CONFIRMED DEFEATS AT THE HANDS OF THE DOCTOR. ALL THE MORE REASON WHY YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Twenty, is that it?" Eleven asked. "Doesn't matter, what does matter is this: All those times I defeated you, all those times that I alone defeated the great Dalek race, how many of me did you have to face?"

"DOES NOT COMPUTE. THE DOCTOR HAS GONE MAD."

"Well, if we're all completely honest, I'd say that I've always been mad, a mad man with a box, that's me. But answer the question."

"THERE CAN BE PRESENT NO MORE THAN ONE DOCTOR AT A TIME. TO DO OTHERWISE WOULD BREAK GALLIFREY'S FIRST LAW OF TIME."

"Well, Gallifrey isn't making the rules anymore. So all those times I alone defeated the Daleks, whether it was just one Dalek, or hundreds of them, how do you think that the seven of you will fare against three of me?"

On that note, Nine and Ten emerged from the TARDIS in a dramatic fashion. The Daleks grew restless. "SCANNING . . . IMPOSSIBLE. ALL THREE REGISTER AS THE DOCTOR."

"That's because we are." Nine said.

"RETREAT!" ordered the Dalek who had been addressing the Doctor. "RETREAT!"

"Well, that was fun!" Ten said sarcastically. "Maybe next, we can go play chicken in a Cyber-Convertor!"

"Doctor?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Mum?"

"The Daleks...they said that they were en route to Gallifrey to confront the Time Lords."

All three Doctors' mouths hung open.

"I thought Gallifrey..." Kate started.

"...Was time-locked." Eleven finished.

"How could this happen?" Nine asked. "Even with the TARDIS being damaged, how could The Last Great Time War become unlocked?"

"It's my fault." Eleven whispered.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ten asked.

"Ignore me. Just babbling about nothing to myself. I do that sometimes with this mouth. It's horrible. Just ignore me. Let's go back to the TARDIS."

**Author's Note: Shorter chapter than usual? Yes. But I wanted to get an update out there, and this seemed like the best place to end a chapter.**

**Now, to those who have been requesting Captain Jack to make an appearance, whether it was by cameo or actual big part to play, I'm not so sure that I want to put him in there. I think mixing three Doctors, two Rivers and one Jack would cause the space-time continuum to tear in half. But who knows what the future holds. Maybe...**


	10. Unhealthy Reunions

**Chapter Ten**

"Wait, Doctor!" Kate Stewart called out. "I'm coming with you! UNIT is outmatched right now. We had Daleks here, yes. But there are reports of Cybermen in our Scottish branch, reports of Zygons are coming from our Russian base, America reports Sontarans and Half of Australia has been wiped out by Weeping Angels."

"Yes, well, what do you expect? The universe is falling apart." Eleven responded.

"Is that all you have to say? Look, my father and you had a good friendship. He spoke highly of you. I would like to have the same mutual trust he had with you, but don't make me force my way onto this ship!"

"I don't think we can have you on here." Ten said, "My other self here told me who you are, and I'm not sure the TARDIS can handle any more paradoxes..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kate said as she shoved her way into the TARDIS. "This is...amazing." Kate marveled after stepping into the TARDIS. "It really is..."

"Bigger on the inside?" Eleven said, "Why yes it is. And usually this is my favorite part, but I must ask you to leave-"

Kate took a long, hard look at the mustachioed man in the crowd. She recognized him from her dad's old pictures. There was no mistaking who he was. "Dad?"

The Brigadier was busy arguing with Jackie, who had recently noticed that she had been foolishly covering her eyes and ears for nothing this whole time. Jackie was insistent that the Brigadier's career was violently criminal, while the Brigadier defended himself as a hero who did what he had to do in the name of protecting the earth.

"Dad?" Kate said a little louder this time.

Nine smiled, and shouted "General on the bridge!"

The Brigadier immediately turned and saluted his superior. But noticing there was no one there who ranked higher than he did, his eyes gently fell on the young woman in front of him. "Hello, Dad." Kate said.

Eleven and Ten angrily eyed Nine who responded with "What harm can it cause. It's not like things are going to get any worse because they meet here."

"Dad?" The Brigadier asked. "My child? But... but how? You're not even born yet!"

Eleven and Ten looked at Nine with anger again. Nine replied this time with, "Okay, maybe I was a **little **too reckless this time."

"A girl?" The Brigadier asked with tears in his eyes. "I am going to have a girl?"

"Well, I believe this has gone on long enough. We can't have this big of a paradox here." Ten said as he tried to shove Kate out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, I demand that you let her stay!" The Brigadier ordered.

"No, I'm sorry, Brigadier, but I can't do that." Ten said. "There is a lot at stake here. In fact, if it wasn't for the universe being ripped apart already, I'd say that this little meeting could have caused disastrous ramifications for the whole of reality...or at least...just Kate's reality. I'm sure the rest of the universe would compensate. But no, better not risk it." Ten said as he pushed Kate out of the TARDIS. "I'm sorry, Kate. I'm so, so sorry, but you can't meet him like this. You should know what kind of damage this would cause."

"Damage?" Kate said appalled, "You've got three of you in there and two of the same woman! Unless those are identical twins."

"No, no. They're the same woman." Ten responded.

"So how does me meeting my dad in his prime hurt anything?"

"It doesn't. But your dad meeting his daughter before she's born, relaying your gender and appearance, and judging by your uniform, occupational choice gives your dad foreknowledge. And foreknowledge is dangerous. I'm sorry." Ten closed the TARDIS doors and locked them.

The Brigadier looked sternly at Ten.

Ten could only attempt to explain why meeting Kate was dangerous. But all the Brig could say was "We never did get along that well after you regenerated. Looks like not that much has changed."

Eleven broke the awkward silence that followed with "Half of Australia has been invaded by Angels. Sontarans in America, Cybermen in Scotland, Zygons in Russia. That's what we know is happening. So we have a choice. Do we attack the symptoms or the cause?"

"If we attack the cause now, how do we dispose of the symptoms?" Donna asked, "After all, repairing a door with the burglar in your home doesn't stop the burglar."

"Donna that's brilliant!" Ten marveled.

"Alright then!" Eleven said, "Let's split up, gang!" After being stared at awkwardly, he said, "No, no, I am never saying that again."

Ten began giving marching orders. ""Eleven, you take Donna and Martha to America. See what you can do about the Sontarans. Nine, you take the Brigadier to Scotland. Stop the Cybermen at any cost. River, take Jackie to Russia and stop the Zygons. Other River, you're coming with Rose and I to Australia to stop the Angels. Any questions?" Everyone seemed to be in agreement with Ten. "Alright then. As soon as we're done with this, we'll regroup on top of Big Ben. Allons-y!"

Eleven took Donna and Martha into his TARDIS and flew to America. Nine took his TARDIS with the Brig, and headed to Scotland. River One used her vortex manipulator to take herself and Jackie to Russia. Ten took River in his TARDIS to Australia. Everyone was off to their respective destinations to face terrible evils. But something bigger was brewing. Something bigger than anyone could have prepared for.


End file.
